1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to an electrical connector including a shielding shell formed by metal injection molding and a metal shielding plate spot-welded to the shielding shell to provide a durable construction.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 8,461,465, issued on Jun. 11, 2013, discloses a dual orientation connector manufactured by constructing a flex circuit, attaching contact pucks to the flex circuit, and attaching the flex circuit to a ground ring. U.S. Pat. No. 8,573,995, issued on Nov. 5, 2013, discloses that such ground ring may be fabricated using, for example, a metal injection molding process.
An improved electrical connector is desired.